Addictions
by Siuan-Amyrlin
Summary: Nuit parisienne, nuit d'addictions. Sherlock est un junkie, accro à de multiples drogues... mais poison est toujours synonyme de conséquences déplaisantes.


**Coucou !**

**Voilà un moment que j'avais les grandes lignes de cet OS en tête pourtant, il y a pas mal d'improvisation dans l'écriture, dans le portrait de Sherlock que j'ai brossé. J'ai écrit instinctivement, sans vraiment réfléchir. J'ai été imprudente, mais mieux vaut une idée principale saupoudrée de folie, non ? ^^ J'ai pris des libertés concernant le choix de la ville et celui de l'OC. Ce n'est pas un crime, cherchez dans le code pénal ! J'offre une tasse de thé à celui ou celle qui aura le courage de mettre le nez dedans ! xD Je dédie ce bout de texte à mon Chaton et à mon Doudou, toujours présentes dans ma vie. Je ne les remercierai jamais assez pour cela.^^ **

**Enjoy !**

Une brise glaciale s'infiltra sous le long manteau de Sherlock, et il frissonna. L'air humidifiait ses boucles noires, l'odeur d'asphalte mouillé titillait ses narines. Il ferma les yeux : avec un peu d'imagination, il était à Londres. Londres et son agitation, Londres et ses mystères, Londres et Baker Street. Son premier et unique foyer. Un sanctuaire aux fragrances de produits chimiques, de thé, de tabac et de pâtisseries. Un mélange hétéroclite, rassurant et chaleureux. Des sirènes de police agressèrent son ouïe, et il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, tous les sens en éveil. Les lampadaires créaient des flaques de lumière jaunes sur le trottoir, écho à celles qui émanaient des immeubles et du commissariat. Il sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et en extirpa une, avant de l'allumer avec fébrilité. Il avait abandonné les patchs, préférant s'enivrer de pure nicotine, la sentir envahir ses narines, soulager son besoin puis l'expulser comme on se débarrasse d'un plaisir coupable.

Deux voitures se garèrent devant lui, et il esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire. Ridicule fantôme. Deux femmes sortirent de l'une d'elles : l'une, habillée d'un jean et d'un pull noir, tenait fermement le bras de l'autre, vêtue d'un manteau blanc et d'un tailleur pantalon rose. Tout en elle respirait arrogance et assurance. Le mépris envahit le corps du détective : elle croyait que son avocat volerait à son secours il s'était assuré que maître Grénaillon soit indisponible, pris par une affaire d'une grande importance, et que l'avocat commis d'office soit le plus dégénéré de tous ses congénères réunis. Il fit craquer ses cervicales, mais garda une posture nonchalante contre le mur, une posture soigneusement étudiée pour dissimuler la fournaise de pensées qui faisait rage dans son esprit.

La femme entra dans le commissariat, et une mèche blonde s'échappa de son chignon. Elle la remit en place d'un geste rapide et calme, puis adressa un sourire faux à la policière qui l'escortait. Sherlock s'attarda une seconde de plus sur son visage rond au teint caramel, constellé de taches de rousseur. Derrière l'amabilité de ses yeux verts se dissimulait un monstre de froideur et de calcul. Mélanie Vasnier, directrice de plusieurs agences immobilières à Paris, pratiquant le blanchiment d'argent à ses heures perdues. Il connaissait chaque parcelle d'elle, avait étudié tous les détails de son existence avec une minutie effrayante. Une femme suffisamment intelligente et ambitieuse pour que Jim Moriarty l'intègre à son monstrueux réseau. Un fil de plus qui constituait la toile invisible, un fil de plus qu'il venait de couper.

Un rire méprisant s'échappa de sa gorge, et il détesta ce son dissonant, une fausse note. Mélanie Vasnier connaissait-elle une once du criminel consultant, qui pouvait prendre de multiples visages ? Un être insaisissable, aussi invisible et fuyant qu'un fantôme. Il hantait Sherlock à chaque seconde le détective consultant se rappelait de ses yeux noisette brillants de folie, de sa voix railleuse et excitée, de ses paroles… _intelligentes._ Il se rappelait s'être comparé à Moriarty lors de leur première bataille, il se rappelait avoir admiré cet homme qui aimait lancer des défis autant que Sherlock aimait les relever. Deux danseurs virtuoses, qui se déplaçaient sur un rythme qu'ils étaient les seuls à connaître. Il s'était perdu dans cette excitante partie de chasse, s'était délecté d'être face à des mystères élégants, s'était oublié lui-même, s'était jeté dans le piège à pieds joints. Jim Moriarty voulait qu'il s'écrase sur l'asphalte, son génie étalé sur le sol, ridicule pantin désarticulé dans la déchéance. Eloigné de John pour toujours.

Il avait réussi. Aux yeux du monde, il n'était qu'un imposteur, aux yeux de John, il appartenait au passé. Il se revoyait les yeux bleus brûlants de douleur à peine contenue, entendait encore la supplique devant sa tombe. Un refrain qui accompagnait chaque minute, qui hantait chacune de ses nuits. Seule la cocaïne parvenait à faire taire la voix suintante de chagrin de son meilleur ami, seule la chasse lui permettait d'oublier cette humanité douloureuse. Il avait hâte de pouvoir s'injecter son doux poison, le sentir courir dans ses veines, se jeter avec délice dans l'oubli. Il se réveillerait avec le poids de la culpabilité, le manque brûlant chaque parcelle de son être, une seringue abandonnée à côté de lui. Il se rendrait compte qu'il n'avait pas mangé, qu'il n'en ressentait pas le besoin, et se rappellerait du regard désapprobateur de John, se souviendrait de la fois où il l'avait défendu face à Lestrade qui prétendait qu'il était un junkie. Mais personne ne se souciait d'un mort. Seuls ses dealers s'intéressaient à lui : il était un client particulièrement assidu, et qui payait toujours en temps et en heure. Payer pour s'empoisonner : un concept qui dépassait toute logique. Poison qui faisait taire son cerveau durant quelques instants adorés et bénis.

Réfugié dans la drogue, perdu dans la chasse, son cerveau en ébullition. Il devenait ce qu'il avait été. Un sociopathe seul et drogué, en manque d'énigmes. Des mois qu'il arpentait le monde sous différentes identités, avec Mycroft comme unique attache avec la réalité. Il éclata d'un rire sans joie quand il imagina la tête que devait faire son frère en apprenant qu'il avait renoué avec ses démons. Un groupe de jeunes le toisa avec des regards étonnés, avant d'accélérer le pas. Il renifla de dédain : ces idiots ne savaient pas qui il était, ni pourquoi il était ici. Il poursuivait une ombre, un souvenir, celui de l'unique criminel consultant au monde, son premier _fan_. Un véritable _joueur,_ qui connaissait les règles tacites, en inventait d'autres, et modelait les duels à sa guise. Un être qui se laissait déduire uniquement quand il le souhaitait, mais qui n'hésitait pas à violer l'intimité d'autrui pour en faire une marionnette. Un être qui aimait le secret, en faisait un art et une arme redoutable. Imprévisible, dangereux. La véritable drogue de Sherlock Holmes.

_« Je ferai de votre cœur un tas de cendres. »_

_John bardé d'explosifs. Ses yeux apeurés. Le petit sourire satisfait de Moriarty. Le bruit paresseux de l'eau de la piscine. Le mélange entêtant de chlore et de produits d'entretien. Il devait se faire violence pour se contenir et ne pas voler au secours de son ami comme un héros stupide. Il n'était pas un héros, ne l'avait jamais été. Mais il avait une personne à protéger, quitte à abandonner le Jeu, quitte à changer la donne. La chasse n'était plus aussi intéressante sans le docteur Watson. _

Il avait sauté pour empêcher la mort de ses amis, pour ne pas contempler l'épitaphe du médecin et le supplier intérieurement de revenir. Sherlock savait que, contrairement à John, il n'aurait pas tenu. Il aurait sombré jusqu'à mourir d'une overdose dans l'une de ses cachettes, pour ne pas que Mycroft le retrouve. Des mois passés à tuer et à enfermer, des mois à se mettre dans la peau de Jim Moriarty, avec tous les risques que cela comportait. Le Napoléon du crime était l'incarnation de ses côtés les plus sombres, et la ligne de sécurité était mince. Il pouvait devenir cet autre à tout moment, il en était parfaitement conscient. Il laissa tomber sa cigarette, l'écrasa consciencieusement avant d'en allumer une seconde. Il toussa un peu, mais se reprit.

Une goutte tomba sur sa pommette aigüe, roula sur sa joue telle une larme tombée du ciel, suivie de plusieurs autres qui vinrent tremper ses boucles noires, mais il ne s'en soucia pas. La pluie n'avait d'intérêt uniquement lorsqu'elle signifiait thé et Baker Street. Ces gouttes d'eau détruisaient des scènes de crime et étaient synonymes d'ennui. Une voiture passa et éclaboussa le trottoir. Il se redressa puis s'éloigna, les yeux rivés sur le sol, le visage dissimulé par une écharpe rouge. La bleue était au fond de sa valise : un accès de sentimentalisme l'avait empêché de la brûler. Unique souvenir de son ancienne vie et de sa gloire passée. Il mit une main dans une poche et en extirpa un morceau de papier taché. Un rapport de Lara, une SDF, chargée de surveiller John.

« En bonne condition physique, a repris le travail. Rencontre avec une femme. »

Quelques mots, un ton neutre, des sentiments contradictoires. Il était rassuré que John aille bien, et avait l'impression que le médecin l'avait remplacé pour une autre personne. Jaloux. Moriarty avait amorcé une bombe lors de leur première rencontre : il avait réveillé l'humanité de Sherlock, enfouie sous une montagne de logique et de mépris. Sa force et sa faiblesse, un paradoxe mystérieux à ses yeux. Quand il sut que Mycroft fournissait des informations au criminel, il décida de les utiliser à son avantage, tout en connaissant l'issue. Il s'était rendu prévisible volontairement. Il imaginait que John devait en vouloir à son frère, le rendre responsable de sa mort la partie irrationnelle de son esprit lui hurlait de rejoindre son ami. Sherlock forçait la raison à reprendre le dessus : il maintenait le contrôle pour ne pas sombrer dans une folie si attirante, et diminuer radicalement l'espérance de vie de John.

Il marcha par mégarde dans une flaque et pesta : heureusement qu'il portait des chaussures bon marché. Sherlock s'était déguisé en agent du fisc pour apprivoiser les comptes de sa proie. Ces imbéciles n'y avaient vu que du feu, et en piratant l'ordinateur et le téléphone portable de la demoiselle, il avait obtenu tout ce dont il avait besoin pour la faire tomber. Un agent de monsieur le gouvernement britannique se chargerait de la neutraliser _définitivement_. Il tourna à l'angle d'un boulevard, insensible à la beauté parisienne. Aucun badaud n'osait s'adresser à cet homme pâle à la mine sombre, aux yeux froids et pétillants d'intelligence. Sherlock n'aurait même pas répondu au courageux qui s'y serait risqué. Il sentait le revolver contre son dos, une masse froide devenue familière. Si John appuyait souvent sur la détente, le détective savait parfaitement s'en servir. Si Moriarty s'était trouvé face à lui, il n'aurait pas hésité. Anéantir un génie et son travail d'orfèvre pour sauver ceux qui comptaient. Il saccageait une œuvre d'art et le savait parfaitement, mais il désamorçait une arme dangereuse. Détruire le réseau avant qu'un autre génie psychopathe ne monte sur le trône vacant.

Sherlock s'arrêta devant un immeuble quelconque, une résidence parfaite pour un prétendu banquier. Ses yeux accrochèrent un nom indiqué sur l'interphone : Jean Pastier. Un nom banal, pour un homme qui l'était tout autant. Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, avant de s'engouffrer dans son appartement. Le détective alluma son ordinateur puis cliqua sur un dossier qui concernait des terroristes serbes. L'un des derniers maillons de la chaîne, l'une des dernières barrières avant son retour à Londres, à Baker Street, aux côtés de John. La partie contre Moriarty prenait fin : il serait de nouveau lui-même.


End file.
